Outworlder
by Karma22
Summary: She has blood on her hands and it isn't human.
1. Through the looking glass

So this story is a collaboration between Beccatdemon13 and myself. I wanted some help writing this, so she agreed. So we basically co-wrote the first chapter. I put down the bare bones, she fleshed it out. I really hope that you all like it. Read on. Rated PG-13 for language, at least this first chapter. Neither Beccatdemon13 nor I own any of the boys, only Nera and Lathurius so far! – Karma22

IDCS stands for Inter-Dimensional Council of Supernaturals

* * *

It was a normal day in the small town of Ipswich Massachusetts at least until an IDCS agent stepped through a portal separating her dimension with the mortal one. _'It's __disgusting here.'_ Nera Peirce thought as she ground one boot after the other into the earth's spongy surface. _'__Figures that the youngest agent always got the worst case.__ Ugh, of course this demon just had to be near a bar where all the underage __normies__ get wasted. Fucking __normies__! S__omet__imes I hated being the youngest'_

**ooooOOOOoooo**

I had to admit what I did was recklessly stupid. I saw the demon flee into the alley between the bar and another building and sprinted after it knocking over a kid in the process. I vaguely remember yelling "Get back inside!" before my attention was taken up by the demon. The kid flicked his cigarette to the ground as he got up and brushed off the black cloth jacket. When he stood up to his full I could see that he was only slightly taller than I was.

"Just go back inside, go to your friends and forget that you ever saw anything out here." I ordered heading back towards the parking lot. I was near the entrance when I felt a wrist on my arm.

"No, what the hell was that? That thing that you were fighting! Why were you fighting it?" The boy asked, lighting up another cigarette with shaky hands. It took him three tries to light the cigarette. Someone was nervous.

"You don't really want to know?" I scoffed getting into his face.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know!" the boy said.

"Well, you can't handle the truth."

"Okay enough with the 'Few Good Men' impersonation. What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That was a daemon. Or as normies would say. A demon. From Hell." I growled, stalking off towards the parking lot.

"Are you high?"

"No, I'm not high! I'm just trying to do my job until some civilian got in my way." I didn't say anymore, thinking that was the end of him talking to me, cause really, who wants to talk to a crazy person?

"Who are you?" the boy asked, following behind me.

"Nera." I replied. This boy just didn't get the hint.

"Just Nera?"

"Yes just Nera." I snarled my voice laden with sarcasm.

"You, Nera, need to desist in trying to arrest me." A new voice, with an eerie echo and deepness came out of the darkness just to the left of where Nera was standing.

"Lathurius." I shook my head, "We've told you before you need to abide by IDCS protocol otherwise we would have to detain you. IDCS is not going to stand for the atrocities that you've committed. We will use force if necessary."

"The IDCS sent their little girl to catch me?" Lathurius laughed, "Wow, that's vaguely insulting. Didn't you just finish training?"

I only growled low in my throat, ready to launch myself at the demon.

"She won't be alone!" The boy yelled.

**Twenty Minutes Before**

A louder than the music burst of laughter flooded through the bar. A tall brunette boy broke off from his group of friends, and started walking towards the back.

"You know we hate it that you smoke. Why can't it be something else?" The boy turned and looked at his taller friend who was talking to him.

"It's the only thing that keeps me from doing something else that might be more 'harmful' to me." He turned from his friend, and continued out to the back alley, the only place that they were allowed to smoke. He pushed open the door and took out the pack of cigarettes from his jacket, along with the custom made Zippo lighter that one of his friends had gotten him.

"Get back inside!" The yell came from the back of the alley. It was a cry of desperation and terror. The tall brunette paused in the act of lighting his cigarette to peer to the end of alley. He could faintly see a feminine figure fighting with a much larger male figure, and wait were those horns? Suddenly the larger figure took off.

To the sky. With large leathery bat wings.

And it looked like the creature (For what else could have horns and wings?) was headed straight for him along with the girl at his heels. The figure passed by him barely an inch separating them. Just when the boy was about to take a drag he was sideswiped falling to the ground in a gasp of pain.

"Wha- what was that?" The brunette asked from where he was sprawled on the ground, his still lit cigarette still on the ground next to him.

"That was not your concern. Just forget that you ever saw that." The girl said. She looked like his age maybe a little younger but the way she ordered made him think that this girl was far from normal. Maybe that's why he stayed around.

**Normal Time**

When Lathurius and I looked at him, he looked just as surprised as we were that he was still there, much less saying that he was going to help me catch the demon. He startled me so much that I forgot that I was supposed to be launching myself at the demon and I kinda did this funny little hop thing to try to get my balance back. I am pretty sure I looked ridiculous there for a minute.

"Stay out of this. You don't know what you're saying." I said, finally getting my equilibrium back enough to tell the kid to back off. '_God was this kid crazy or what?'_

"Yeah, Kid," the demon said _'Kid'_ like it was scum. "Stay out of this." Suddenly he launched himself into the air, and straight towards me. At the same time I called forth my sword (yeah, I know it's corny and belongs in a crummy fantasy movie or novel but it's really the only way to describe it), and a ball of watery-lightning looking energy came from the darkness. The three collided at the same time, the ball of energy hitting Lathurius, pushing him back a little at the same time as the sword glanced off his head, taking with it one of his horns and knocking him unconscious.

Both the boy and I just looked at one another, then down at the unconscious demon.

"What did you do?!" We both yelled at the same time.

"What the hell was that glowy water ball thingy?" I practically yelled. The boy looked around frantically, trying to see if there was anyone in the vicinity of the parking lot.

"What's with the sword appearing out of nowhere?" He countered with his own question.

"Inter-dimensional space packet." I replied matter of factly. I mean what, they don't have those here? I gave him a look that clearly said, 'I told you my secret, now you fess up.'

"I guess you could say that I'm a warlock." He said, rubbing his neck, clearly uncomfortable with telling me.

"You mean witch? Warlock means 'oath breaker', and you don't look like the kind to break an oath." I said.

"No, warlock is probably a good description. It dates back to the Salem Witch Trials. So what is an 'inter-dimensional space packet?"

"It's like a back-pack in another dimension that I can carry around with me, and not get tired of carrying."

"Cool can you teach me that trick so I don't have to carry around my school books?" He said.

I stood there for a moment, not believing that he would asked that, until a stray bit of moonlight lit up his face and the grin that he was wearing. I paused for a moment to admire his face, because I didn't get to see hot guys like that all the time. I mean sure we have cute guys where I come from, but they're all immortal or undead, and when you're a human you just don't mess with either species. Hot mortal guys are rare. Most of the mortal guys there look like they've gone ten rounds with the pox.Most of them have gone ten rounds with demons at one time or another. Most of them. We don't have many mortal guys left where I come from.

The moment was broken by the opening of the door to the back alley. Three guys came tumbling out, one with a black beanie on, another had long hair and a motorcycle jacket on. The tallest of the group had a grey windbreaker and short black hair. They all looked frantically around the back alley, then they turned to the parking lot. They looked over and saw the boy and me standing there, by the lump that was Lathurius. Of course the other three boys didn't know who it was. They started towards the two, when the dark lump started to move. I turned around and aimed a sharp kick to lump, knocking it unconscious.

"Ty! You okay man?" The tallest of the group of three reached the boy first. He grabbed his arm and pulled him some distance away from me and the lump.

_'Wait__ was that a horn on the ground?__'_ I could just see that thought floating around in all three heads.Kinda like a cartoon, but real.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey!" He turned to yell at me, when I decided that prodding the lump on the ground was fun.And yeah, it was fun. For me at least.

"What will the IDCS do to him? Will he be okay?"

I just looked at the boy like he was completely nuts. "He has killed several children, and sacrificed many goats. And you want to know if he will be okay?!"

"What?! No, I meant cause you know, you totally chopped off his horn."

"Is that what that is? I knew it, see I told you!" The boy with the black beanie crowed at the boy with the motorcycle jacket on. "Wait, what is a horn doing in the middle of Nicky's parking lot?"

"Yeah, answers please. And you told no one, cause we haven't been talking!" The long hair, motorcycle jacket wearing boy asked.

"See what you started?" I said to Ty, exasperated. I grabbed Lathurius by his one remaining horn, and started to drag him off.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ty yelled after me.

"Not if I can help it!" I threw over my shoulder as I turned the corner away from the parking lot. Next order of business was finding a wide open space to open a portal to get back home.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"Tyler who was that girl?" The boy with the beanie asked as she disappeared from view.

"I don't know. But I mean to find out." He said, before turning to lead the way back inside of the bar.

* * *

Okay peoples you know the drill, you've read it, now do us a favor and review it. Let us know what you think, ideas and such shall be taken into consideration. Flames I shall use to make s'mores. I haven't had a good s'more in a while, so bring it on! 


	2. Unexpected Complications

**I am so sorry that this took forever for me to post. My life all of the sudden became crazy and unorganized and i have been trying so hard to keep up. One more quick note, Beccatdemon13 wrote this chapter, with me beta'ing it. Hope you all enjoy it. Rated T for language. If you review, be sure to PM Beccatdemon to so that she gets the accolades for this awesome chapter. Enjoy and be sure to review! - Karma22

* * *

****Chapter Two: Unexpected Complications**

What most people didn't realize in Ipswich was that it got very dark in the dead of night. I crept around a park when I knew everyone else would be sleeping. I was tired of this dimension and was very happy to almost be going home.

I pushed the button on the side of the backpack where the portal would open. It was nothing bigger than a volleyball. The problem was that when it transported someone it would transport anything in the area around it, thus the whole big open space. As the portal started to glow blue I jumped into it. I was rushing through the air before I crashed back down. Wait a second…this wasn't my realm. Why the fuck was I still in this dump? I kicked the portal and then it flashed an error response.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, "I wanna go home!"

"Incoming message for Nera Peirce." The automated voice requested.

"Yeah, go ahead." I fumed crossing my arms.

"Nera, change of plans you're staying in Ipswich." Commander Kaplan ordered. Commander was the no nonsense leader of the IDCS and when he gave you an order you listened to it no matter how much of a pain in the ass it was.

"And how do you propose I do that? And what about Lathurius? What am I supposed to do with him?!" I demanded.

"You've been enrolled in an elite prep school called Spenser Academy." Commander said, "You'll be living off campus and are required to make sure that Ipswich remains demon free. This is of the utmost importance. You will have all the funds and weapons transported as you need them. You will just have to hang on to Lathurius for now. Under no circumstances are you to let him out into public. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I muttered.

"Your stuff has already been transported." Commander said before disconnecting.

I glared at the portal and kicked it for good measure. Why was mine the one that always broke? I gathered it and Lathurius up and made my way back to the town I thought I'd never have to see again. By the time I got into the middle of Ipswich I was exhausted. It was a two mile walk from one of the parks back to the center of town. I made a note in my head to request a car. And not a crummy on like the kid Eric had on the one normie show that we got in the other dimension, '_That 70's show'._ I noticed that there was an apartment complex that was looking for occupants. I made my way over and quickly negotiated an apartment. I knew that my stuff was there because there were calling chips imbedded in it so that I knew where it would be.

I wandered up to my new apartment and somehow got Lathurius up without any one seeing him and collapsed on the one available bed that was there. It seemed that I barely got any sleep before I was being shaken awake.

"Nera, you're late for school!" Lathurius said shaking me awake.

"Go away." I hissed. I hated Lathurius's kind of demon as soon as they lost one of their horns they were as nice and docile as a puppy. Lathurius burst into tears, and I groaned 'cause I forgot that they get very sensitive too.

"Sorry." I relented pushing myself out of bed and patting Lathurius over the head.

"You're mean." Lathurius pouted storming away.

I rolled my eyes at his retreating form. Friggin' demons. I wandered over to my closet and shrugged into the uniform that was hanging there. It was a green plaid skirt with a white oxford shirt and a green sweater vest. Lord, just shoot me now. I noticed pinned to the note was a piece of paper that basically told me that I needed this hideous ensemble to blend in. Stupid prep schools. Seriously people thought my dimension loved to torture people. This was a whole new end of the spectrum.

I hid a couple knives and guns at the base of my messenger bag and put my laptop and books on top of it. With that I locked the door behind me and was off. I noticed that this must be the place where all off-campus students live because there was a crush of kids in the same uniform as mine running out the apartments and down the block where the bells were ringing in the distance.

I sprinted towards the main building of Spenser Academy so that I could get my schedule. Apparently, they didn't respond very well to tardiness over here because the secretary had quite the attitude in handing me my schedule and map. I even tried my most innocent smile, though my brother says that it makes me look evil. Maybe that's why she glared back. This was my first actual time in the school. In my other dimension babies are screened. Meaning that depending on the family and when exactly the baby is born depends on whether or not it will be an IDCS agent. Lucky for me I was one of the kids that was allowed into the IDCS format. Other kids had to go to school. Ugh.

My father had been a well respected agent but he was taken out a couple years ago after a swarm of demons attacked at the same time. That just left me and my older brother Nero. Nero is one of the best agents in the field. He's twenty three years old so he's on the younger side but the amount of demons he killed surpassed even the elders. Well, maybe not surpassed but he was on point with several of them. He had a personal vendetta against many demons, since he was there with our father when he was killed. Nero took it pretty hard and so since then has made it his mission to exterminate demons from our plane of existence. Nero was the only person I had left. Granted he did seem to step into the role of father figure sometimes and was totally annoying but he was still my brother and I'd kill for him-have killed for him.

The path of an IDCS trainee isn't easy. We endured countless sparing matches, intelligence examinations and weapons training. We have to be proficient in at least three martial arts disciplines and we also have to be able to fluently speak four separate languages. Our days were long and hard and frequently resulted in injuries. I was one of the only IDCS trainees that was a girl. I mean it happened but it didn't happen enough so I was pushed harder. Plus with the position that my father held, and my brother having broken and reset many of the records around the training facility my work was cut out for me. I was bullied into fights by guys wanting to fight the great Nero Peirce's sister. Not many of them made the intuitive leap that if you messed with me, you had my brother to contend with. Not that I wanted that, I wanted to make my own records. I had experienced countless broken bones, going so far as to get reconstructive surgery on my back when someone kicked me onto a glass countertop, I guess that is a record in itself. I think that I might have held the record for the most visits to the Infirmary. Maybe it was because of that; that I was one of the best and youngest at only fifteen years old. Yes, I had only gotten out of training a year ago, shut up.

Anyway this was my first true school experience and at the end of day one, I never wanted to repeat it again. People were rude for one. It seemed as if they knew that I was different and already I was made to be a social outcast in my sophomore year. And it was only the first day too. I guess I shouldn't have kicked that guy who was trying to hit on me but oh, well. Live and learn. That wasn't the only thing; the teachers treated you like you had no mind of your own. I mean I had to ask to go to the bathroom. How archaic was that? To make matters worse one teacher even said no! I had no money to get a lunch and no one to eat it with. I felt lonelier then I had in a while. At least I knew what the teachers were talking about and answered the questions.

As it was the end of the day, I didn't want to return to my apartment where Lathurius was probably watching soap operas again. I swear if I hear like sand through the hourglass one more time the television was getting thrown out the window. So, to keep my sanity I sat down under a tree in Spenser's courtyard and watched my surroundings. All around me people were laughing heading towards the dorms or going to the athletic complex. If only I could be that carefree. I was beginning to nod off when I could've sworn I saw a familiar outline coming towards me. Today must've been worse than I thought if I was imagining that my older brother was here.

I hadn't seen Nero in a few months; between separate missions we only saw each other occasionally. Granted we worked together a lot usually, but we hadn't lately and then I was given the assignment to go after Lathurius just a day before Nero was to come home. I was hoping that by finishing my assignment quickly I would get to see him for a bit before we had to go out on assignment again, but then I was assigned here. But, wait; as the figure got closer and closer I realized that I wasn't imagining anything. Nero was here albeit very pissed off.

"Nerissa Peirce!" Nero barked. I glared in annoyance. He had used my full name and he had also drawn attention to me, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I did my job." I snapped, "I took care of what I was supposed to and now I'm on another assignment."

"You know you're supposed to call when you get a new assignment." Nero snapped, "Damn it, Nera, you always do this."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, "I always do this? So, do you! I haven't seen you in months so the first time I fuck up you jump down my freaking throat? I don't think so."

"Watch your tone." Nero warned, "You know you messed up."

"The only thing I messed up was my portal. And I'm not even sure that it was my fault!" I hissed, crossing my arms and turning my nose up in the air.

"You broke it!" Nero said, pinching the bridge of his nose like he had a headache, "Damn it. How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Irresponsible?" I snapped, "Maybe if the IDCS gave me better fucking equipment this crap wouldn't happen!"

"Do you always have to blame the bureau?" Nero asked, "You're the one who is immature and irresponsible."

"I don't have to take this." I snarled turning away.

"Don't turn away when I'm talking to you!" Nero snapped grabbing my arm and turning me back around.

"Then don't insult my intelligence. You are not my father! You are my brother!" I growled, "In case you haven't noticed I'm out of training, Nero. I'm not some little kid that you can scream at like this and expect them to fall back into line. That might've worked when I was nine but not anymore. "

"Then maybe you should act your age!" Nero yelled, "Then I wouldn't always have to clean up your messes."

"My messes?" I whispered, "I completed the other mission and I'm starting another one. How the hell is this a mess? They would've sent me another portal eventually."

"Where are you staying? I would rather continue this conversation in private." Nero asked, his eyes flickering towards the crowd of spectators that had developed.

"Come on." I shook my head, "I'll show you." We looked at each other and just smirked at one another. Then Nero grabbed me into a bear hug, 'cause let's face it, he might be eight years older than me, but he's still my big brother. And hugs are always allowed between us. Then he tucked me under his arm and we walked off towards my apartment.

And just like that our fight was over. For now.

* * *

**The Son's Point of View**

It was a normal boring day, school dragged on and nothing interesting happened. Or at least that's what the Son's of Ipswich thought and it seemed that way until the end of school. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms were on their way to swim team practice when they heard shouting. It sounded like there was a very heated argument going on. Being just seniors themselves they couldn't help but see what all the noise was about. There in the middle of Spenser's largest courtyard was a man and a girl screaming at each other. It seemed like a normal run of the mill fight but every so often there would be a mention of a portal and IDCS. What was this IDCS of which they spoke? And why did the girl seem so defensive and the man seem so angry?

"What the hell man?" Pogue Parry asked his friends after the guy grabbed her arm in what looked like a painful grip.

"I think she's new." Reid Garwin answered.

"She seems a little on the young side. Sophomore or Freshman maybe." Caleb Danvers suggested.

"Huh, maybe." Pogue shrugged, "What's wrong, Tyler?"

"Yeah, man, it looks like you've seen a ghost." Reid said slapping his best friend, his brother on the back.

"That's the girl from last night." Tyler paled, "You know the one who said we'd never see again?"

"Yeah, right." Reid scoffed, "The chance of that happening…"

"Dude, she was an IDCS agent." Tyler interrupted, "That's what they keep yelling about."

"What is IDCS?" Caleb asked.

"Inter-dimensional Council of Supernatural's." Tyler answered, "What? Dude she explained that to me last night." He said when he was met with incredulous looks from his friends.

"Sounds dirty." Reid smirked as he continued to watch the two yell at each other before finally they just smirked at one another, hugged and then walked off.

"Huh, I thought they would've hit each other." Pogue said sounding a tad disappointed.

"Maybe next time." Caleb shrugged, "Come on, we have to get to practice. Ty, you coming?"

Tyler couldn't take his eyes of the weird girl from the parking lot. "Yeah, coming."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are!" Reid said, turning around to see what was keeping the baby of the group.

"Reid!" came the disgusted shout from the three teens.

"Ow!" He yelped when three hands made contact with various parts of his body to hit him for his comment.

* * *

**So here ends Chapter two. If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review anyway. Or i will send the dogs after you. We'll make it like an old-fashioned fox hunt. With you as bait if you don't review. So for your sake, I hope you review! Love y'all!**


End file.
